


Определенные обстоятельства

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), MasterIota



Series: Hell Related, drabbles/mini, G-T [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Alastor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, F/F, Fandom Kombat, alpha!charlie magne, beta!vaggie, kind of, Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Если слухи не врали, и бет превращали в омег внешние условия и реакция на них — что сломало Вэгги?
Relationships: Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hell Related, drabbles/mini, G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Определенные обстоятельства

Чарли — по крайней мере, так эта девушка представилась, — открыла перед ней дверь лимузина и сделала приглашающий жест рукой. Вэгги взглянула на нее с подозрением. Чарли казалась милой, но доверять ей только из-за этого было глупо. 

«Впрочем, — подумала Вэгги, оглядывая пустынную дорогу и зябко ежась, — не то чтобы у меня был выбор».

Она, вздохнув, скользнула на сиденье, и Чарли тут же устроилась рядом. Дверь за ней захлопнулась сама. Шторка, отделяющая водительское сиденье от салона, опустилась с громким щелчком. Лимузин мягко тронулся, и Вэгги отстраненно подумала: я не слышала, чтобы Чарли что-то говорила водителю.

Что ж, во всем плохом, что может произойти с ней дальше, она может смело винить собственную глупость.

— Слушай… — сказала Чарли через несколько секунд. — Я тебя ни в чем не подозреваю, честное слово, но откуда у тебя ангельская пика?

Любой нормальный демон на ее месте подозревал бы. Но эта Чарли, пожалуй, не была нормальной — нормальная не стала бы подбирать окровавленную незнакомку, бредущую по обочине. 

Вэгги взглянула Чарли в лицо и едва не вздрогнула: большие глаза горели сочувствием и любопытством. 

Вэгги ненавидела сочувствие, но грубить Чарли не стоило — в ее лимузине было тепло и сухо, и Вэгги, успевшая немного отогреться, чертовски не хотела снова оказаться на пустой дороге. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы ответить, она дернула плечом и отвернулась. За окном мелькали черные угловатые деревья и белые мильные столбы, едва заметно светящиеся в темноте.

— Ладно, — сказала Чарли после паузы. Вздохнула. — Может, хотя бы представишься?

Вэгги снова посмотрела на нее: золотые, слегка растрепанные кудри, румянец на щеках, темно-розовый смокинг. Пахла она кровью — как многие демоны, но еще — карамелью и сливками.

— Я Вэгги, — сказала она. — Спасибо, что помогла. Поступок настоящей альфы.

***

— Можно я расчешу тебе волосы? — спросила Чарли, приподнимаясь на локте.

Она все еще лежала в постели: растрепанная, наполовину обнаженная — на бедра была накинута простынь, — и улыбающаяся. Кожа была покрыта свежими засосами, уже, правда, заживающими. Те метки, что она оставила Вэгги, будут заживать дольше.

Вэгги машинально тронула шею. Следы укусов горели. Некоторые — особенно глубокие, оставленные там, где у омеги была бы «точка Психеи», — все еще кровили. На Земле это стоило бы Вэгги нескольких дней работы. 

С некоторых точек зрения в Аду было лучше.

— Вэгги? — позвала Чарли.

Взгляд у нее был мягкий и немного взволнованный — такой, будто она боялась, что разочаровала кого-то драгоценного.

Бояться стоило бы Вэгги.

Она улыбнулась Чарли и, кивнув, присела перед трюмо. Простынь с тихим шорохом соскользнула на пол. Босые ступни Чарли прошлепали по полу. Белые пальцы сомкнулись на ручке щетки. Другая рука скользнула по шее Вэгги — Чарли собрала ее волосы в ладонь, приподняла и принялась расчесывать, насвистывая под нос какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик.

Секунду Вэгги колебалась, оценивая непривычное чувство: ровное, безболезненное скольжение щетки в волосах, мимолетные прикосновения к спине, плечам и шее, прохлада тела Чарли, ее теплый голос, запах карамели, сливок и аура альфы, затапливающая комнату будущего отеля, — ото всего этого становилось… спокойно.

Вэгги чувствовала себя защищенной.

Она закрыла глаза и расслабилась. 

Закончив расчесывать ее волосы, Чарли запустила в них пальцы. Помассировала затылок, слегка царапнула шею и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловала в кончик уха. Запах карамели и сливок стал острее: Вэгги успела запомнить, что это говорит о ее возбуждении.

— Ты такая красивая, Вэгги, — сказала Чарли.

И Вэгги, запрокинув голову, ткнулась губами в ее губы.

***

Вэгги слышала, что болтают демоны и грешники. Радиодемон был бетой, когда спустился в Ад.

Такое случалось — чаще в Аду, чем на Земле, но все же. Оказываясь в определенных условиях и проявляя определенные реакции, рожденный бетой мог стать альфой или омегой. Вэгги никогда не интересовалась подробностями процесса, но, зная историю Радиодемона, не удивилась бы, окажись эта сплетня правдой.

Впрочем, сейчас он был альфой. Кроме того, он был опасной тварью, и Вэгги не желала видеть его ни возле Чарли, ни возле отеля. 

Как будто ее кто-то спрашивал.

Иногда Вэгги казалось: она присутствует в отеле только для того, чтобы разгребать слишком скучные для Чарли бумажки и время от времени спать с ней. С тех пор, как появился Радиодемон, ее мнение окончательно перестало интересовать Чарли.

Нет, Чарли ее любила. Наверное. 

Вэгги вздохнула. За окном темнело. Ужин она, наверное, уже пропустила. На столе перед ней лежали пачка счетов, десяток писем, изысканно-вежливых и крайне оскорбительных — особенно то, что прислала владелица контракта одного из новых постояльцев, — надушенная открытка от неизвестной поклонницы.

Сложенная вчетверо записка с потешной оленьей мордой вместо подписи. Секунду Вэгги боролась с желанием выбросить ее сразу, но затем развернула и прочла: «Ужин за дверью, ma cherie».

Что ж.

Она ненавидела Радиодемона: его присутствие рядом с Чарли, его беспардонность, его привычку вторгаться в личное пространство, его страсть к плохой музыке, его чувство стиля, его креольский акцент, его проклятое «ma cherie» — но, стоило в этом признаться, не его стряпню.

Если, конечно, он не приготовил для нее свежую демонятину.

***

Аластор — в конце концов она все же привыкла обращаться к Радиодемону по имени, — осмотрел ее с ног до головы и с досадой цокнул языком:

— Ma cherie, ты же сама из Найнс.

Вэгги взглянула на него с раздражением. 

Конечно, Аластор знал. В этом не было ничего удивительного, он наверняка наводил о них справки, прежде чем явиться в отель. Интересно, о чем еще он знал — Вэгги поморщилась и решила, что не хочет об этом думать.

Она не любила вспоминать о том, что было до встречи с Чарли. 

Но помнила все равно: тело, брошенное в придорожной канаве, ангельская пика в ее окровавленной руке, свет фар из-за спины. Она убила одну альфу, только чтобы оказаться в объятиях другой — разве не иронично. 

— Ну, из Найнс, — Вэгги одернула рукав теплой кофты. — И что?

Во что бы она ни оделась, будет холодно — такова суть Найнс. К тому же оверледи, с которой им предстояло беседовать, наверняка озаботилась утеплением своего жилища.

— О, — пробормотала Чарли, переводя взгляд с Аластора на нее и обратно. — О. Подождите секунду, я сейчас принесу куртку!

— Не стоит.

Аластор улыбнулся, показывая зубы, и щелкнул пальцами. Зрачок за желтоватым стеклом монокля на секунду обернулся колком радиоприемника — Вэгги вздрогнула, чувствуя, как тело окутывает его магией.

Кофта поплыла, удлиняясь и меняя текстуру: мягкое горло сменилось жестким воротником, талию сдавило широким поясом, рукава удлинились. На пальцах появились крупные безвкусные кольца. Волосы захлестнуло лентой. На голову упала маленькая шляпка.

— Перчатки в карманах, — сказал Аластор.

Поправил монокль. Подхватил ее под локоть. Снова прищелкнул пальцами, превращая лодочки в сапоги на умопомрачительном каблуке — что ж, по крайней мере, так ей не приходилось вставать на цыпочки.

Чарли улыбнулась, глядя на них. Шагнула к Вэгги, чмокнула в щеку, вложила в протянутую руку древко пики. Пахла Чарли непривычно насыщенно: карамелью и сливками — и немного самой Вэгги.

Хорошо, что Аластор держал ее. От этого запаха у Вэгги подкашивались колени.

***

С первого этажа доносилась музыка. Вэгги отложила письмо от проклятой оверледи, потерла уставший от долгого чтения глаз и встала. Мягкий ковер, уложенный в кабинете лично Чарли, пружинил под босыми ногами.

Забота грела. Вэгги потерла шею, снова покрытую следами зубов — в последнее время метки возбуждали ее больше обычного, и Чарли старалась оставить как можно больше, — и толкнула дверь кабинета. 

В коридоре музыка звучала громче: саксофон, кларнет, пианино, повторяющийся проигрыш в электронной обработке, удивительно органично шумящие помехи, — Вэгги остановилась на верхней ступеньке лестницы, глядя, как Аластор прокручивает Чарли под рукой.

Она могла бы злиться или ревновать — вначале она действительно злилась и ревновала, — но это ведь было бессмысленно. К тому же Чарли и Аластор хорошо смотрелись вместе: стремительные, гибкие, пугающе-гармоничные.

Чарли перехватила ведение, забросила руку Аластора себе на плечо — несколько шагов вперед, несколько шагов назад, они снова поменялись, а потом Чарли, откинувшаяся на руку Аластора, запрокинула голову и увидела ее.

Музыка смолкла.

Чарли, счастливая и задыхающаяся, смахнула мокрую от пота челку и позвала:

— Спускайся к нам.

— Да, ma cherie, — Аластор оказался за ее спиной.

Вэгги вскинулась, почувствовав, как запястья охватывают когтистые лапы тени — удивительно аккуратные, с учетом того, кому они принадлежали. Тень пахла так же, как Аластор: кровью, медью и сильным альфой.

Искусанной шеи коснулся короткий щекотный смешок. Музыка зазвучала снова — другая, более плавная, Аластор положил руки на бедра Вэгги и повел ее вниз, заставляя подстраиваться под незнакомый ритм. На третьем шаге Вэгги попыталась наступить ему на ногу, но тень обхватила и лодыжки тоже.

— Расслабься, — шепнул Аластор. — Почувствуй ритм. Доверься партнеру.

Вэгги почувствовала, что краснеет. В горле встал странный ком, запахи, пропитавшие комнату, вдруг сделались слишком резкими. Чарли, ждущая внизу, метнула на Аластора странный взгляд, улыбнулась, обнажая неожиданно острые зубы, и сказала: 

— Не бойся, он не причинит тебе вреда.

***

— Что… — пробормотала Вэгги.

Голова кружилась. Земли под ногами не было. Мир плавно покачивался — Вэгги вскинулась, давя в груди испуганный вскрик, и вцепилась в первое, что подвернулось под руку.

Ей понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать: пальцы сжались на плотной ткани красного сюртука.

Аластор, подхватив ее под бедра, шагал по темной улице. Клуб изрядно доставшей их всех оверледи остался далеко позади. В узких переулках прятались души грешников: молоденькие проститутки, нахальные карманники, профессиональные нищие.

Вэгги сглотнула.

— Что происходит? — спросила она.

Собственный голос показался ей незнакомым, слишком мягким и тихим.

— Ты течешь, ma cherie, — сказал Аластор с глухим смешком.

«Теку», — мысленно повторила Вэгги. Сердце дрогнуло где-то в горле. Разом накатили паника и незнакомый, чуждый жар — Вэгги вскинула голову, собираясь что-то сказать или сделать, но увидела лицо Аластора, и в голове стало пусто.

Взгляд у него был холодный и спокойный, но ноздри хищно раздувались. Пальцы машинально скользили по ее бедру, и Вэгги вздрогнула, почувствовав их у самого края юбки. Подобралась. Она лихорадочно вспоминала все, что слышала от знакомых девочек еще при жизни: альфы не обязательно набрасываются на омегу в течке; нет, им не наплевать на твой запах, они просто держат себя в руках; не провоцируй, не дергайся, не напоминай о себе, и тебя обойдут стороной — ну, или провоцируй, смотря что тебе нужно.

Ей нужно было вернуться в отель. Ей нужно было оказаться в безопасности.

Возможно, ей нужно было, чтобы Аластор ее не отпускал — Вэгги коротко выдохнула и прижалась лбом к его плечу. Аластор пах странно. 

Кровью, медью и мхом — и чем-то еще. Она почти против воли вдохнула глубже, пытаясь разобраться, Аластор издал какой-то странный звук, его пальцы сжались, больно впиваясь в бедро, и Вэгги вдруг встряхнуло до основания.

Она заскулила. По бедрам полилась смазка. Аластор отвернулся — Вэгги почувствовала его движение, подняла голову и уперлась взглядом в бледную шею с лихорадочно дергающимся кадыком, — и сцедил меж зубов какое-то креольское словечко.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал Аластор через секунду.

И Вэгги сочла, что лучше послушаться.

***

Ясность сознания вернулась к утру третьего дня.

Вэгги все еще чувствовала себя странно: тело казалось неестественно легким, боли от ран, оставленных зубами и когтями Чарли, почти не ощущалось, голова слегка кружилась — девчонка поромантичнее сказала бы, что это от счастья, но счастливой Вэгги не была.

Она пыталась понять: если слухи не врали, и бет превращали в омег внешние условия и реакция на них — что сломало ее? Секс с Чарли? Ее метки? Ее забота — или забота Аластора? 

— Ангелы и Чистка, — пробормотала Вэгги.

Комната пахла карамелью и взбитыми сливками, как обычно, но обострившееся чутье воспринимало и другие ноты: свежемолотый кофе, мелкая шоколадная крошка, немного тростникового сахара, и — Вэгги сглотнула, — кровь и медь, явно не принадлежащие Чарли.

Она коснулась шеи. Воспоминания путались: вот Аластор сворачивает в переулок — телепортироваться с главной улицы не получалось, — вот щупальца тени душат какого-то мальчишку, оскалившего на них зубы, вот темнота переулка сменяется приглушенным светом отеля, и Чарли поднимается из своего кресла.

Что было дальше?

Метка на «точке Психеи», к счастью, была только одна. Вэгги выбралась из-под одеяла, встала, натянула первую попавшуюся вещь — рубашка Чарли едва прикрывала бедра, но ей, по большому счету, было без разницы, — и вывалилась в коридор.

Запахов было много. Ваниль и перец Энджела, хлорка и спирт Ниффти, миндаль и мед новичка, виноград и календула Хаска… Кровь, медь и влажный, пружинящий под ногами мох — Вэгги повела носом, прикидывая, где именно находится Аластор, и, решительно вздернув подбородок, пошла к лестнице.

Когда она спустилась, Аластор встал. Окинул насмешливым взглядом, от которого захотелось одернуть край рубашки, повернул к ней второе, свободное кресло — и Вэгги послушно опустилась в него.

Чарли выскользнула из-за стойки и поспешила к ним, но Вэгги заговорила раньше, чем она подошла:

— Ты этого добивался?

— Ты удивишься, ma cherie, но я виновен не во всех грехах, что ты хотела бы на меня повесить, — Аластор оскалился, скорее дружелюбно, чем угрожающе. — В клубе мадам Бэт распыляют феромоны, провоцирующие течку. Очевидно, они стали последней каплей.

«Последней каплей чего?» — хотела спросить Вэгги. Она вспоминала: горячие поцелуи Чарли, ее привычка открывать для нее двери, забирать тяжелые вещи, помогать одеться и расчесаться — и собственное смущенное довольство, собственную жажду принять, согласиться, принадлежать.

Манеру Аластора наряжать ее по своему вкусу, с которой она смирилась. Его горячие пальцы на бедре.

На спинку кресла опустилась бледная ладонь Чарли, и Вэгги, вздохнув, потерлась щекой о ее пальцы.

— Разве тебе не нравится быть омегой? — спросила Чарли.

Вэгги дернула плечом. Метка на шее горела — метка, которая привязывала ее к Чарли навсегда, которой она не получила бы, если бы не…

— Мы сможем использовать это, чтобы выбить наконец из мадам Бэт контракт нашего новичка? — спросила она слабым голосом. 

Вэгги не видела лица Чарли, но взгляд Аластора метнулся к ней — и его оскал стал хищным.

Их не-жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
